Isles of Zotora
The Isles of Zotora (Zoh-tor-uh) is a tropical archipelago in the south eastern hemisphere of Thelania, off the north-eastern coast of Fahrum. Populated by its native Zotoran tribes and some few Fahrumian trade ports it is a verdant stretch of jungle islands home to many strange creatures and an unusual culture. History Inhabited since times unknown by humans who make up the native population this strand of islands has remained untouched by much of the outside worlds influences over the course of history. In the early 500's of the Origis Era settlers from the kingdom of Juzo in Fahrum first encountered the natives of the Isles and soon after trade opened between the two peoples. A respectful and prosperous peace has remained between the two and expanded to the kingdom of Nozadi as well in later years. Due both to the strange creatures and the unusual traditions and beliefs of the Zotoran the islands have remained free of outside claim, leaving the natives to keep their lands and their ways. Because of this the islands lack much in the way or history in the eyes of many but this is a fact not lamented by the islanders who are content to keep things this way, disconnected in the greater scope of the world around them but safer for it. People & Cultures The natives of Zotora are an odd, superstitious, and supernaturally inclined people, often cited as the source of the Vampire and Dhampir afflictions. Divided among the islands are a large number of tribes who carve out a unique existence for themselves in what some would consider inhospitable lands. The truth of course is that while the jungles host many dangers they are also home to many wonders and a place of much beauty and prosperity for those with the penchant to live among them. Of moderately short stature and build the natives have skin tones ranging from olive through russet and sepia, being often lighter than the complexion of most Fahrumians. Hair typically ranges from browns to lighter tones such as blonde and nearly white, a trait that is quite distinctive to the islanders when combined with their darker shades of skin along with pale colored eyes usually in brown or green. The tribes of the archipelago while varied in their own ways all share their common religion and beliefs including their tribute to Yavona, the protector of the dead and usher of new life. They deeply venerate the dead and believe that life is merely the journey to death and meant to be lived and enjoyed as an experience to learn and grow before passing on to take on the burdens and responsibility that follows death. Raised through consenting necromancy the tribal leaders are in fact all of the living dead, a strange traditional quite strictly observed. The spirits of well respected ancestors are often called upon for advice and aid through the use of enchanted dolls known as Nekromorta Popamani or Death Dolls, and every tribesman wears a charm called a Nekromorta zo Oje or Eye of Death to protect them from malevolent spirits who would possess or manipulate them. Though the people cling steadfastly to their traditions and rituals and many never venture from the isles they welcome outsiders and have over the years taken in some measure of influence from their Fahrumian neighbors. Along with developments to architecture and other advancements such as they have gradually acclimated to has been clothing, which taken with alterations to suit their lifestyles has become quite popular among the tribes who can afford such luxuries as the silks and scarves. Tribal Necromancy & Vampirism Every tribe in Zotora is led by an honored elder, a respected member raised from the dead who teaches the tribe and eventually takes one or two promising members of the tribes under their wing to train as the next honored elder. When one of these trainees dies if they excelled in their learning and trials they become the new leader and the previous one relinquishes their bind with the world and passes on in true death. Typically those who have not attained a life of immense import among their tribe like the Elders are cremated after death. If they were a person of some value to the community their ashes are then stored within the urn which every member has crafted uniquely upon their birth and this is then used in the making of their Popamani so that they might be called on in times of need. Vampirism is said to have come from the ancient practice wherein these aspiring trainees would consume the blood or marrow of the undead elder to better absorb their wisdom. Vampires are common now among the Zotoran natives and respected, often they are important members of the community as their usual longevity gives them much experience and insight into life. It is considered a great honor to the islanders to let a vampire drink from ones blood as it is a great compliment and shows they hold high opinions of you. Draining someone to death is a crime if not done in a time of battle where it is only done to a great opponent who has fought well but been ultimately defeated and is considered then an honorable way to end their life. To raise dead against their will or without souls, or to trap a soul is a heinous offense to the Zotoran and they consider such necromancers barbaric and monsters of the worst sort. Because of their open acceptance and usage of Necromancy, Vampirism and other such afflictions the Zotoran have gained reputations and many ill informed and misconceived rumors about their culture, particularly by those who witness their undead Elders and the usage of their Death Dolls without understanding them fully. Locations Towns * Tujoi * Kiuzu Villages * Zoloa * Tocena * Arzela * Zoje * Malu * Lolua * Joluzu * Arua * Luoa * Ruzoa * Zoto * Toru * Cenzia * Tuia * Popi * Lapoa * Mertu * Neku Others * Watchers Rise * Yavona's Peaks Category:Continents